fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emergence of the Squirrel Mage!
Our Story Begins inside a nonconsensual Dark Guild Hall. "Hmm i must of gone too hard on them oh well they are not important anyway", Our Anti-hero says as he stands looking down at the ton of bodies around him. Our anti-hero is Cloud Moana who is often recognized by his Purple scarf around his neck. Today he had chosen to destroy a total of three Dark Guilds and currently he had finished off the first one with ease. "Hmmm I'm bored now so onto the next Dark Guild" Cloud said as he started to leave the Guild hall. "Ughhhhh what are you a god of Destruction?" A nearby dark mage said as he tried to get up having not been fully finished off. "Hmph some would say that I guess a long time ago i was known as The God mage of Destruction for my habit of completely destroying guild after guild never stopping but that was in my Younger years now Begone you worm" Cloud said snapping his fingers. Directly after snapping his fingers a giant blast of Darkness shout out from the Dark mage uiltimately killing him as the darkness destroyed the guild around the dark mage. Cloud then simply went out of the Guild as it crumbled around him. Later on in a town at a bar Cloud says, "this world has too much corruption and sadness but then there are always those destroyers of darkness like me but even then to destroy the darkness you must use the darkness oh well this world sucks" Cloud says throwing a bottle of Saki behind him hitting the Wall. "But isn't that why you co-founded Harpy Wing to destroy the Ultimate Darkness that is consuming this world Cloud" Numair says walking up from behind Cloud and taking a seat Next to him. "And please do not make it where I lose this place for my random guild Parties I like to hold", Numair says catching A beer bottle that Cloud had thrown in his direction. "Oh shush Numair you get annoying when you talk a lot and you know it" Cloud says as he drinks a some Saki. "But while you are here do tell Me of the Toveri Alliance i have been out of the loop for a bit." Cloud seems Genuinely curious for once. "Oh that yeah Asa is the one who had the guild join that and i think it's a good opportunity for us to meet some fellow mages and i guess you know how in one of the alliance guilds holds not only Roji but also Asa's biological Sis I'm thinking of going over there and talking with Samarra Inari,the Guild Leader of Koma Inu, and seeing if she would help in asking Nagisa, Asa's sis, if she would like me to adopt her, and you probably met our newest Guild Member Eigar." "Yeah I've met him I'm currently thinking of having him be apart of Wings of Magic our elite team, but he is adamant on being on a team with Galador Aru and he is persistent on it, Can I beat him up till he reconsiders?" Cloud playfully asks. "No please do not i do not want another Incident where Azure has to spend hours healing one of the Mages in our guild from you going overboard", Numair says sighing. Numair then opens up a archive magic in front of him and Cloud. "so this is the final dark guild we have to finish your daily task I see i think I'll come along just to make sure you do not destroy a whole town or two". "Aww your no fun party pooper," Cloud says as he gets up and walks out of the bar following behind Numair. "But it would be nice to fight alongside you again so I'll allow you to come along plus your Archive Spells may prove useful." Some time later at the Final Dark Guild of the Day "Hmm seems normal Enough I guess, and it looks somewhat well fortified HMM Archive: Telepathic Connect" Cloud said as he looekd up at the guild. A loading bar seemed to appear above that then vanished as it finished loading singaling somehting. Must you always do this when we fight together Numair, Cloud telepathically said to Numair. '''yeah because this way no one can intercept our conversation, there are thirty total dark mages here not counting the guild Master who you are gonna take on since i prefer not to fight a battle with someone who outmatches my magic capacity so have fun Mr. God' ''Numair says as suddenly he had 30 archive screens appear right next to the Dark Guilds door. "Archive Mega Explosion" Suddenly all the Archive Screens Exploded breaking the Door completely apart sending flying pieces everywhere. "Hmph Show off you didn't really need to destroy the whole Door you could of simly just opened oh well this way you did knock out ten Mages." Cloud said as he walked infront of Numair. "well Time to destroy a few mages" Cloud then brought up his Right hand as he gathered Eterano around it. "Life Blast" suddenly he fired off a 5 feet wide blast of Concentrated eterano, Critically Wounding Five mages guarding their Guild Master. "Eterano Explosion" Directly after Cloud says this the Eterano inside the Dark Guild masters magic container Would explode making a giant explosion around him. this would Critically injure the Guild Master as well as making him unable to use anymore spells ever. "Hmph you and call me a Show off" says Numair as he enters the Dark guild dodging an incoming Physical Attack. Numair then dodges airborne kick form a dark mage bending a little to the left. He then snaps his fingers making more Archive Screens before next to all the Remaining Dark Mages. "Multiple Archive Explosion" Numair says causing all the Archive screens to explode knocking out the Remaining Dark Mages. "hmph well that was too easy but it satisfied me enough" Cloud said as he walked into the Dark Guild. "Hmph I guess we gotta take all these guys to the Magic Council or we could just tie them all up and have the Council pick them up," Cloud says stepping over a knocked out dark mage. "fine with em if we tie them up and have the magic council pick them up plus i really don't wanna see the Council they annoy me too much always asking me to stop using Super Archive to track the Locations of Dark Guilds so lets leave",Numair says as he ties up the Dark guild Leader. {End}